


She Waits for the Light

by Pearlinprocess



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlinprocess/pseuds/Pearlinprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "She Illuminates the Dark".</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Waits for the Light

A child walked alone in the darkness. Fortunately for her, she had a strong set of ten little flames upon the candelabrum she was holding, and so she strolled through the endless blackness without fear, led by their light.

Besides, she was too busy concentrating to be afraid of anything. She was looking for someone. Someone she hadn't seen in quite a while, and whom she had missed very much.

In the distance, two lights began to emerge from the surrounding shadows. She smiled wide and began to run, into the arms of the person holding the two candles. She threw her arms around him and sighed in contentment as he returned the embrace.

Cedric had been very old when he passed away, but his spirit took on the form of his youthful self. The silly, self-conscious sorcerer she remembered from her childhood, how good it was to see him again...

Sofia, on the other hand, looked very different from how Cedric remembered her. She was a young girl again, but she had very dark hair, and although her face was pretty in it's own way, it also rather plain like his face had once been. He could tell without being told that it was her, though. He could instinctively feel the bond between them, which was just as endless as the darkness and the light.

But her much smaller form unnerved him greatly, and he hugged her tighter. "Why are you still so young...?" He asked quietly, dreading the answer.

She shook her head, indicating that she didn't want either of them to dwell upon it. Instead of answering his question, she simply said, "What is done cannot be undone. One can only prevent it from happening again... But please, don't worry about that. I'm just so happy to see you! Thank you for waiting for me."

He frowned and scoffed, as if mildly offended that she'd suggest he would do anything else. "Of course, silly girl. You kindly stopped for me first, after all. I knew I had to return the favor..."

"Thank you." She told him again, taking his hand in hers as they began to walk through the darkness together. "I'm sorry we couldn't spend my final life together. I tried to find you, but I accidentally walked into a portal of light that just popped up in front of me. Now I have no more lives to live. I have only one journey left to make now, into the world of endless light..."

"Fret not, my dear, it wasn't your fault." He soothed her, squeezing her hand. "To be honest I feel just as scared, knowing I'll have to live so long without you. I'm worried that I'll never have as much fun in my lives to come, as I did with you..."

"Silly Cedric." She looked over at him and smiled, and suddenly, that plain face looked much more beautiful in the glow of her candlelight. Her hair lightened to cinnamon-brown, and her eyes flashed bright blue. "Don't ever think that again! I'm sure you're going to meet lots more wonderful people in your futures. Just out of curiosity - Have you thought about what you might want to be in your next life? A boy or a girl?"

He blushed and shyly looked aside. "Well, actually, I was thinking it might be interesting to try being a girl for once... But I really don't mind what gender I am, I just want to be magical again!"

Sofia swung their hands together for a moment and hummed in concentration. Enlightened beings can see the future, so she was taking a glimpse at Cedric's for the fun of it. "Hmm... Well, I won't tell you everything, of course, but I -do- see a very clever and powerful witch in your future~"

"Really?" He blinked in surprise, much more hopeful than before.

"Oh yes." She confirmed, grinning at him. "They'll be calling you the 'Brightest witch of your age'!"

His eyes went wide with excitement. "Oh, I do like the sound of that!"

"Also, I see that you'll be marrying another ginger-haired person..." She added with a sly giggle.

"Oh?" He didn't sound quite as excited by that prospect, but he was definitely interested. "Will they be clever like me?"

"...Well, no." She admitted. "But that's because he's going to be new to life, like you were once. He's got a good heart though, and that's what's important. So I expect you to try to be patient and kind with him, as I was with you! Alright?"

"I'll try..." He agreed reluctantly. After a few moments of walking together in silence, he quietly inquired, "So... What are you going to do when I finally have to leave this place?"

"Wait for you, of course!" She answered immediately, in a slightly miffed tone. As if she was mildly offended that he thought she would do anything else.

"What?" He stared at her in disbelief. "But I've still got eight lives to live! You could be waiting for hundreds or even thousands of years before I'm done!"

"Then that's how long I'll wait. Time passes much faster here anyways." She replied serenely. "Come now, Cedric - You didn't think I'd go into the light without waiting for my number-one most favorite person, did you?"

He blinked owlishly at her for a moment, completely shocked by that statement. "I'm your most favorite person? Me? Out of all the lives you've lived...?" He could see her illustrious past as shadows of people lined behind her and her last life, the little Anneliese. At the end of the line was the exceedingly beautiful Helen of Troy, who was considered more of a myth or legend nowadays, but had once truly been a real person. Next to her was Alexander the Great, who was definitely a living legend himself. And dear god, was that - It was! She was Cleopatra in a past life too?

"Really?" He repeated again, in more than a bit of disbelief. "You even liked me better than Caesar AND Mark Antony...?"

"Oh yes, much more~" She confirmed with a mischievous smile. But then that smile slipped downwards slightly. "I expect you to have plenty of interesting tales to tell me when we see each other again... And I'll tell you all of mine, too..."

His heart suddenly settled heavily. "Of course, but... Why can't you just tell me about them now...?"

She pulled him into a firm embrace, and kissed his check three times. "Your portal will be here soon, my love..."

Just as she said this, a sphere of light emerged from the darkness a very short distance away, what seemed like only a few short feet behind Cedric. Her husband glanced behind him with no small amount of anxiety in his eyes, before quickly turning his gaze back upon his precious soul-mate. He might love again, but none could ever compare to her. Stubbornly he tried to stall, "B-But, already? We just found each other again, I don't want to go just yet! Can't I just take the next portal?"

Sofia resisted both the urge to laugh at his antics, and the urge to cry knowing they had to part, if only temporarily. She had expected him to try and back out of having to leave her at the last second. She only loved him all the more for it. So to calm her young lover, she soothingly hushed him, "Alright Cedric, if you insist, you can stay until we find another portal. But you're going to eventually have to live the lives you're meant to live. And when you do, I just want you to promise me one thing, alright?"

"Anything." He agreed immediately. Anything and everything she asked him to do would be done. He knew he owed her the world.

She took her time answering him the next time, gathering his lips against hers for a moment or two. When she finally pulled away, she looked deep into his eyes and whispered simply, "...Have a good life."

Then, just as she had so often had to do in their previous lives, she suddenly gave him a great push, sending him falling back into the portal of light. Just before the light blinded him and consumed his being, he saw her wave, and heard her call, "Don't worry! We'll be together again before you know it! I love you-!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A child was waiting in the darkness. She had been waiting for ten months, but now, suddenly, there was a light...

The doctor beamed a smile behind the surgeon's mask he was wearing, and showed the beautiful brown-haired baby to her loving new parents. "Congratulations Mr and Mrs Granger! It's a girl!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(( A.N. If you're crying like me, sorry... But also, not sorry. This fic just wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it! XD;; By the way, if anyone is interested, this is the list of Sofia's past lives...

1\. Helen of Troy/Sparta ( Before 460 BC - ? )

2\. Alexander the Great ( 356 BC - 323 BC )

3\. Archimedes ( 287 BC - 212 BC )

4\. Cleopatra VII Philopator ( 69 BC - 30 BC

5\. Julia Augusta Agrippina ( 15 AD - 59 AD )

6\. Joan of Arc ( 1412 AD - 1431 AD )

7\. Pocahontas ( 1595 AD - 1617 AD )

8\. Marie Antoinette ( 1755 AD - 1793 AD )

9\. Sofia the First

10\. Anne Frank..

Sorry again for the sweet-sorrow. I hope you guys still enjoyed it, even if it was definitely bittersweet. I swear I did try to make it as lighthearted as possible too. Hopefully it entertained you. ^^; ))


End file.
